Merciless
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Eren Jaeger es muy inseguro de sí mismo, resignado a ser un ratón de biblioteca y tener un horrible aspecto físico decide aguantar el abuso del cual es víctima día a día, eso hasta que acapara la atención de Levi Ackerman, el chico más popular de la escuela. Solo le quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien. Riren/Ereri AU Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí Leviatan con una nueva historia que no durará más de tres capítulos… ¿Cuatro?… ¿Cinco?**

 **En fin, este regalo es para mi linda Ame :3**

 **Ya sé que ya paso tu cumple y lo lamento tanto :'v**

 **Pero más vale tarde que nunca. (?)**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Eren kaguai desu ne nya nya, Levi buena onda con bipolaridad :v, etc., etc.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen, porque soy demasiada sensualidad para ellos uwu**

 **Gracias a Mabo por el beteo y a Suriel por la imagen ;3**

 **DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A MI NENA QUERIDA: Ame8910**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

" _ **La fragilidad de las cosas"**_

* * *

Todos los días eran iguales, su madre le despertaba con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y una melodiosa voz. Su padre le recibía en el comedor con aquella aura cálida que parecía muy irreal.

Eren se sentía fuera de lugar en su casa. Su madre era bellísima, hasta pudo haber sido una estrella de televisión o una modelo si hubiera querido, y su padre era atractivo, ambos hacían la perfecta pareja.

Por eso no entendía cómo es que él era hijo suyo, feo, lleno de granos, flacucho, con lentes gigantescos y brackets con un año de estancia en sus dientes.

Sí, definitivamente pensaba que era adoptado, aunque sus padres ya lo habían negado varias veces.

Entonces se volvía a preguntar, ¿qué mierda salió mal durante el embarazo de su madre?

Por lo menos le quedaba el alivio de ser muy inteligente, ya con eso estaba seguro de que tendría algo de éxito en la vida.

Suspiró, acomodando la mochila que traía puesta. Cuando llegó a su casillero se apresuró a abrirlo y a meter su mochila dentro, poco después sacó un par de libros de allí y tranquilo intentó largarse del pasillo de la escuela lo más pronto posible.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo pasó un chico a lado suyo y le empujó, causando que tirara sus libros al suelo.

Había extrañado un poco el bullying en la escuela. Maldita preparatoria llena de abusadores.

—Ups, lo siento, Jaeger. No me di cuenta que estabas allí, tamaño de pulga.

El castaño ignoró olímpicamente a Jean Kirchstein, uno de los chicos que más le molestaba en la escuela.

—No pasa nada, al cabo había olvidado lo que se sentía —murmuró, antes de que el otro se fuera con sus amigos y tuviera que agacharse a recoger los libros que había tirado.

—A veces son algo molestos, ¿no es cierto? —alguien más se había agachado a ayudarle. Eren estaba sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, no quería que de la nada esa persona se burlara de él. Solía pasarle.

—Estoy acostumbrado —respondió cortante, extendiendo su mano para que el desconocido le entregara su último libro.

Oh, sorpresa, era el chico más popular de toda la preparatoria, Levi Ackerman. El moreno se sonrojó al instante, poniéndose nervioso.

—Toma, creo que vas a necesitarlo —el azabache sonrió de lado, dándole su libro. Eren quiso disculparse por el trato frío, pero Levi se levantó antes de que pudiera hacerlo—. Hey, ¿quieres sentarte a lado mío?

Si Ackerman lo necesitaba para copiarle o algo no le importaba para nada, estar tan siquiera cerca de él era suficiente para ponerlo a saltar de alegría.

Le pareció tan maravilloso que casi pensó que era un sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

—Esta de aquí, no la comprendo —señaló, mostrándole su cuaderno al castaño. Eren solo sonrió.

—Es sencillo, solo mueve la constante, olvídate de ella y podrás contestar la derivada —Levi miró su cuaderno una vez más, dándose cuenta de su error.

—Es cierto. Vaya, era muy sencilla.

—No, bueno, todos podemos equivocarnos —trató de animarlo.

Levi Ackerman era un chico serio, pero demasiado popular. No sonreía mucho, ni siquiera reía, pero siempre tenía esa aura de inteligencia y madurez que a todos les llamaba la atención.

Sin mencionar lo guapo que era.

—De hecho a veces me equivoco en cosas muy tontas —continuó el azabache.

—No lo creo, siempre estás en el cuadro de honor.

—Y por debajo de ti —susurró algo disgustado y Eren se dio cuenta de ello—. Ah, lo lamento, es solo que siempre me esfuerzo y como quiera acabo siendo el segundo lugar. Quizás no soy tan inteligente.

—Eso es mentira, estoy seguro de que puedes ser mejor, solo necesitas intentarlo.

El azabache se quedó en silencio, luego volteó a verlo y al final le sonrió.

Sí, quizás Levi no sonreía mucho, pero a él ya le había dedicado dos sonrisas. Eren se sentía muy halagado.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a ayudarle a tu competencia?

—Por supuesto —Jaeger sonrió también, contento de ser de ayuda.

—¡Ustedes dos! Han estado hablando mucho durante la clase. Sacar buenas calificaciones no significa que no deban poner atención.

Ambos rieron en voz baja. Eren se mordió el labio inferior, aguantando la risa, pero también estaba muy feliz. Hasta ahora era la única persona en escuchar su risa.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora se llevaba bien con Levi, el chico más popular de la escuela. Vaya, era increíble lo que había pasado ese día.

Aún en su mundo no se percató de que alguien le había arrebatado su charola con el almuerzo.

—Hey, Jaeger, ¿no crees que esto no es bueno para ti? —el castaño rodó los ojos, apretando los puños—. Tanto vegetal te hace aburrido.

Jean sonrió divertido, tirando a la basura todo lo que traía en su charola.

—¡Hey! Eso lo pague con mi dinero —Eren frunció las cejas, molesto.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar, nerd asqueroso?

 _Rayos._ Tragó saliva; Kirschtein lo había tomado del cuello de su camiseta y su puño estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

—Jean, no seas tonto, si haces eso los maestros vendrán —Ackerman apareció, con su propia charola en sus manos.

—Es cierto… —susurró el bravucón, soltando al moreno—. Luego arreglaremos cuentas, cerdo.

Jean salió de la cafetería, apartando a todos de su camino. Eren suspiró aliviado, acomodándose su camisa y cabello.

—Gracias, Levi, te debo una.

—No pasa nada. Anda, podemos compartir mi almuerzo.

Eren se acomodó los lentes, avergonzado.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—No es obligación, créeme.

No insistió más y siguió al azabache.

Levi estaba haciendo de su día el mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

—Menciona un ejemplo de un compuesto químico.

—La sal.

—Correcto.

Eren pasó a la siguiente hoja del libro, preguntando varias cosas más. Levi y él llevaban estudiando varias semanas, Jaeger ya no sufría de bullying, pero por alguna extraña razón Jean seguía viéndole como si quisiera matarlo.

Dentro de cinco días serían los exámenes del primer periodo, así que Levi aún tenía oportunidad de salir bien en su segundo semestre de primer año de preparatoria.

Eren estaba dispuesto a brindarle toda su ayuda, de hecho ni siquiera le preocupaba que el azabache lo alcanzara o acabara quedando en primer lugar en vez de él.

Ambos se había hecho muy buenos amigos y eso era lo que Jaeger amaba. Nunca había tenido un amigo como Levi, por lo que ahora era más que feliz.

Levi era su mundo, su admiración y su deseo de ser mejor.

—Creo que esto es suficiente, por hoy —el azabache sonaba exhausto. Se echó el cabello para atrás con su mano derecha y el moreno solo pudo tragar saliva.

Últimamente estaba muy consciente de lo guapo que era el Ackerman.

—Estoy seguro de que mejorarás.

—Bueno, tengo un excelente tutor. Además, seguiré estudiando en casa.

Eren frunció las cejas, angustiado.

—Solo no te sobre esfuerces —pidió el castaño, con tono preocupado. Levi sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no me desvelaré toda la noche, si eso crees que haré.

El castaño suspiró aliviado, acomodando los libros que ya no ocupaban. En la biblioteca solo debías entregar los libros que sacaste al recepcionista, y casualmente el recepcionista era un estudiante de la escuela.

Su nombre era Marco Bodt.

—Veo que ya terminaron su sesión de estudios. ¿Qué tal les fue?

—Excelente —respondió Eren, poniéndose de puntillas para mostrar su entusiasmo. ¿Había olvidado mencionar que era tan miserablemente pequeño?—. Levi está mejorando mucho, me sorprende varias veces.

—Oh, vaya —estaba nervioso, el azabache estaba apenado—. No me halagues demasiado, me lo creeré.

—¡Pero es cierto! —Insistió una vez más Eren, alzando la voz.

—Eren, baja el volumen —pidió Marco con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Lo siento… —murmuró, avergonzado de haber perdido el control de sí mismo.

—Tenemos que irnos, gracias por las recomendaciones, Marco —Bodt siempre les recomendaba los mejores libros para estudiar y siempre acertaba, por ello el chico siempre estaba en buenos lugares del cuadro de honor—. Por cierto, dile a Jean que deje de mirar a Eren como si quisiera matarlo.

El chico de pecas sonrió, riendo en voz baja, después asintió y les despidió ondeando su mano en el aire. Nadie podía descifrar cómo es que esos dos eran mejores amigos.

—Levi, no tienes que amenazar a Jean por mí —eso le ponía en mucho conflicto consigo mismo. Se sentía como una princesa y Eren no era un niña.

Por algo usaba pantalones y tenía pene.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tú me estás ayudando con el estudio y yo te ayudo con el caballo. Es un trato justo, ¿no crees?

—Está bien.

—Ah, sí —Levi se detuvo y Eren también lo hizo, confundido.

Ackerman volteó a verlo y sonrió una vez más, acercó su mano al rostro del castaño y su dedo índice chocó contra la morena frente de Jaeger.

—Es lindo verte animado.

 _Lindo._

Eren sintió una sensación extraña, algo como mucha vergüenza y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué era eso?

.

.

.

.

.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, pero aun así no parecía ser suficiente. Quizás era porque no tenía buena condición. Sin embargo, debía hacer todo lo que pudiera, no podía llegar tarde a ese momento especial para Levi.

Paró unos segundos, recuperando el aire perdido, estaba cerca. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ya varios alumnos estaban checando la lista de calificaciones.

Levi también estaba allí, de hecho estaba saliendo de la bola de alumnos que había en aquel lugar. Estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada y lo encontró de inmediato, lo buscaba a él, al nerd y no importante Eren Jeager.

Levi levantó su mano en el aire y mostró tres dedos.

Tres puntos, por tres puntos Eren le había ganado a Levi. Eso era mucho menos que las anteriores veces.

El castaño corrió hacia el azabache, sonriendo como lo haría un idiota.

—¡Muy bien! —le felicito, levantando la mano también para chocar cinco con Levi.

—Solo un poco más.

—Ya verás que lo lograras, Levi, me alcanzarás y entonces lo lograrás.

—No me lo hagas fácil.

—Por supuesto que no.

Se sonrieron una vez más, antes de caminar a la cafetería e ir por sus almuerzos.

Todo iba de maravilla.

.

.

.

.

.

Y entonces allí estaba, lo que ambos quisieron, lo que ambos soñaron. Estaba allí, frente a ambos, mostrándoles que todo esfuerzo hecho no había sido en vano.

—Lo… lo lograste.

—Corrección, lo logramos.

En primer lugar estaba Eren Jaeger empatado con más y nada menos que Levi Ackerman. Ambos habían sacado el mismo puntaje y ahora estaban sus nombres allí, juntos.

Ahora que Eren lo pensaba eso era algo romántico.

—Es increíble, por fin lo logramos, no lo puedo creer —dijo Eren mientras el azabache posaba su mano en el hombro del contrario, sonriendo.

—Pues créelo, tú eres un estupendo tutor, gracias a ti lo logré.

—¿Puedo llorar? —preguntó, muy emocionado.

—Si eso quieres, claro, no le diré a nadie —Levi se quitó su suéter y lo puso sobre la cabeza del castaño, cubriendo su evidente llanto.

—Ugh, no tengo con qué limpiarme… —iba a emprender una carrera al baño por papel, pero Levi le pasó un pañuelo—. ¿Cómo supiste…?

—Pensé que yo sería el llorón, pero me equivoqué —contestó, quitándole importancia.

Eren sonrió, usando el pañuelo antes de inhalar el aroma del suéter de Levi. Olía como su amigo.

Olía tan bien que podría quedarse dormido allí mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

Él no se daba cuenta, pero mientras se movía por la cocina bailaba y tarareaba una canción. No sabía cuál era, pero sonaba tranquila y ligera, como algo clásico.

Carla estaba muy sorprendida. Eren se veía muy feliz yendo a la escuela, lo cual era muy extraño en él, no era nada normal.

Pero verlo tan feliz era algo que a ella le hacía feliz.

—Últimamente te ves muy feliz de ir a la escuela, ¿qué pasa? —el castaño detuvo sus pasos de bailes y miró a su madre con la felicidad llenando sus ojos.

—Nada.

—Eren, ¿estás jugando conmigo? —le preguntó divertida, nunca había visto esa etapa en su hijo.

Qué lástima que no estuviera Grisha para verlo.

—Tengo un amigo, su nombre es Levi y… ¡es genial! —exclamó, terminando de servir la cena.

El platillo era pasta con salsa de tomate, algo que le salía muy bien a Eren.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Es popular, inteligente, muy buena persona, excelente amigo.

—Me alegra que sean cercanos, pero, ¿desde cuándo? Nunca me lo contaste.

—Oh, perdón, mamá, es solo que estaba ocupado ayudándolo. Él necesitaba ayuda con sus estudios y me ofrecí a hacerlo, desde entonces nos hemos llevado muy bien.

Carla sonrió, su hijo se veía tan sumamente feliz que de verdad esperaba que sus días en la preparatoria siguieran así.

—No pasa nada. De hecho, me gustaría que algún día lo trajeras a casa, sería bueno conocerlo.

—Claro.

Respondió su hijo antes de comenzar a cenar.

Las cosas de seguro seguirían así, eso quería pensar Carla.

.

.

.

.

.

—Ya que este es el último periodo y ya llevo dos de ellos en el primer lugar, contigo, deberíamos ir a comer para celebrar. Yo invito.

Eren parpadeó, sorprendido de escuchar eso, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

No supo cómo, pero recuperó la compostura y asintió varias veces.

—Sería fantástico. Gracias, Levi.

—No hay de qué, te lo debo.

Levi tomó asiento a lado de él una vez más, ya siempre lo hacía. De vez en cuando se mandaban papelitos con notas, criticando a los compañeros que contestaban mal las preguntas.

Quizás era muy pretencioso, pero era algo divertido a pesar que siempre eran atrapados por el maestro.

Si no fueran tan inteligentes los hubieran mandado a dirección.

Afortunadamente la última clase pasó muy rápido y con ello fueron a un restaurante familiar, ya que Eren no quería hacer gastar mucho a Levi.

Aunque Levi le dijo que no importaba. Bueno, ahora el castaño sabía que al azabache le sobraba dinero.

—¿Malteada y hamburguesa con papas fritas? ¿Dulce y salado? —Ackerman lucía algo asqueado, pero Eren sonrió.

—Créeme, es delicioso, en serio —Levi se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, viéndole inseguro.

—Bueno, te daré un mordisco de mi salmón si tú me das un poco de lo que pediste, así probaré si en realidad sabe delicioso como tú dices.

—Está bien, verás que tengo razón.

Al principio solo llegaron las bebidas, un refresco y la malteada de fresa de Eren. Comenzaron a charlar sobre las clases, los exámenes y luego fueron a cosas más privadas, cosa que no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos.

Ya eran muy amigos, a decir verdad.

—Tu madre debe ser muy bella —dijo Levi, tomando algo de su soda.

—Lo es, aún no sé qué pasó durante su embarazo para que saliera yo —Eren rio, estaba acostumbrado a molestarse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Levi no se rio. De hecho, frunció las cejas y lo vio seriamente. Parecía molesto.

—No eres feo, para nada, estoy seguro de que solo necesitas un par de arreglos.

—No, estoy bien así, no me gusta cambiar.

—Y eso está bien, que seas tú mismo.

La orden llegó y Eren se sentía muy nervioso, lo que Levi había dicho le puso demasiado incómodo.

—Tenías razón, sabe bien.—dijo el azabache, probando la comida del castaño.

—Te lo dije —sí, Jaeger había salido victorioso.

—Oye, tienes algo en tu mejilla —Levi señaló su mejilla derecha y Eren pasó la servilleta, fallando—. No, mira, ¿sabes qué? Lo haré yo.

Ackerman agarró su servilleta y limpió la mejilla del moreno.

Vaya, esa había sido una sensación muy refrescante.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya lo había aclarado, ya había tenido esa conversación consigo mismo varias veces, estaba convencido, pero aun así le parecía imposible.

Estaba muy enamorado de Levi Ackerman, de su primer amigo.

Mierda, realmente lo estaba, estaba que babeaba por el azabache. Bueno, no era el único, pero no era su culpa.

Era encantador, amable y maravilloso, estupendo, fantástico…

Debía detenerse, debía dejar de pensar así de su primer amigo. No quería perderlo por esos tontos sentimientos, no quería pero era inaguantable.

Y más cuando el maldito lo miraba atentamente mientras comía.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada —susurró en respuesta, desviando la mirada a su comida.

—Hey, tu cabello creció un poco —Levi tomó un mechón de su cabello castaño y lo acarició suavemente entre sus dedos.

Bien, basta, era suficiente.

—Levi, me gustas.

Los dedos pálidos soltaron su cabello.

—¿Qué?

¿No lo había escuchado?

—Dije que me gustas —esta vez lo vio a los ojos, dispuesto a todo.

—Me das asco —fue lo único que recibió como respuesta.

¿Qué?

—¿Levi?

—No lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo me estuviste mirando con esos ojos, todo el tiempo pensaste en mí de esa manera. Qué repugnante.

Su frágil corazón, el corazón de Eren Jaeger se había roto tan fácil, tan sencillamente que era demasiado irónico.

—Yo…

—No hables, no me vuelvas a hablar, no te me acerques. No quiero verte, marica.

Ah, con que era eso.

Sí, bueno, eso no explicaba las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

.

.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de saludar a su padre y a su madre, solo corrió hasta su cuarto y se encerró, no queriendo ver a nadie más.

Se sentía horrible, el peor ser humano en todo el mundo.

—Eren, ¿qué pasa?

Su madre, Carla, sonaba preocupada, pero Eren no quería contestar, no quería que se diera cuenta de sus estúpidos llantos ni de su corazón roto.

—Ábreme, cariño, me estás preocupando.

Limpiándose las lágrimas se levantó de su cama, quitó el seguro de su puerta y le abrió a su madre.

Se había mentalizado para no llorar más, pero el rostro de su madre, su gesto amoroso, no pudo evitarlo. Abrazó a su madre en silencio y empezó a llorar otra vez.

—Lo siento, mamá, perdón —murmuraba con voz sollozante.

—¿Por qué te disculpas, Eren?

—No soy normal, no soy nada normal.

—Tú eres normal —dijo su madre, abrazándolo con algo de fuerza.

—Mamá, no me gustan las chicas…

Su madre había estado acariciando su cabello, pero en ese momento paró toda caricia.

—Eren, mírame —Carla lo tomó del rostro para que la viera a los ojos—. Tú eres mi hijo y que no te gusten las chicas no me importa en lo absoluto.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

Allí llegó Grisha, su padre. Eren no lo vio, pero Carla miró a su esposo de una manera que solo una madre podría hacer.

—Papá, me gustan los hombres… Soy gay.

Grisha no dijo nada, solo caminó en silencio hacia ambos miembros de su familia y los abrazó.

—Eren, no pasa nada, esto es normal.

Entonces… ¿por qué Levi lo hizo sonar como si no fuera normal?

¿Por qué Levi se vio tan asqueado que Eren no podría olvidar su rostro mirándolo de esa manera?

* * *

 **No es un escrito mío si no los hago sufrir un poco :v**

 **Supongo que no tengo nada más que decir al respecto, solo esperen el próximo capítulo con ansias…**

 **OH YEAH.**

 **Sin más sho me despido :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Supongo que en verdad me tardé en actualizar este fic…**

 **NAH~**

 **El punto es que volví, aún tengo fics que no he actualizado en años, considérense con suerte, queridos amigos míos (¿?)**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Eren rarito, Levi medio precavido y homofóbico, Petra siendo un amor como siempre y posiciones de futbol americano que no tengo ni idea de cómo saqué –la que no sabe nada de deportes-**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece porque… YOLO.**

 **Este capítulo contiene letra de la canción "Desperate Measures" de Marianas Trench en la que este fic se basó. Les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen el capítulo.**

 **Gracias a AddictedToMxM por el beteo :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

" **Payback is a mother fucker"**

* * *

Levi despertó cada mañana y como era de costumbre por el sonido de la alarma, que le indicaba era hora de hacer ejercicio. Bajó las escaleras y pasó por la cocina para prender la cafetera, el reloj del comedor decía que eran las cinco de la mañana, aún tenía tiempo.

Vestido con pants, playera, sudadera y tenis deportivos salió de su casa, estirándose en la entrada antes de pasar por el jardín y empezar a caminar por la banqueta. Después de caminar por quince minutos decidió aumentar la velocidad e iniciar la carrera de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Cuando llegaba al parque de la colonia se regresaba a la casa, durante ese tramo gastaba una hora de su tiempo.

Al llegar a casa ya eran las seis y ya todos despertaban, pues ya se escuchaban ruidos provenir del piso de arriba. El azabache subió las escaleras. Al no ver a nadie entró a su cuarto y luego al baño a darse una ducha.

No tardó más de diez minutos y al salir se vistió, poniéndose el uniforme de la preparatoria María, odiando de nuevo la corbata; siempre batallaba poniéndosela. Salió de su cuarto y bajó al primer paso, sabiendo que el desayuno ya estaba listo, pues el olor lo hacía evidente.

Pasó primero por la cocina, tomando una manzana del frutero antes de darle un mordisco, vio el reloj de nuevo y aún le sobraba tiempo. Su madre entró también a la cocina, trayendo consigo un plato vacío con migajas.

—Buenos días, Levi —saludó ella, sacando dos panes del tostador.

—Buenos días, madre —dijo, mordiendo de nuevo la fruta en su mano.

—Será mejor que vayas a la mesa, ya serví el desayuno. Tu padre y Mikasa ya están comiendo.

Levi soltó un "sí" como respuesta.

Pasó por la cocina y llegó al comedor. Su padre, Frederic Ackerman, estaba sentado a la cabecera, leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba café. Mikasa Ackerman, su prima, comía lo que parecía ser huevo revuelto con jamón y jugo de naranja.

—Buenos días, padre.

Frederic lo miró un segundo antes de volver a leer su periódico.

—Buenos días —respondió en aquel tono monótono con el cual Levi había nacido y crecido.

—Quedaba poco jugo de naranja, así que lo dividí entre los dos —Mikasa señaló el vaso lleno hasta la mitad que estaba en el asiento vacío.

—Gracias.

Levi se sentó a la izquierda de su padre. Cuando Kuchel volvió, ella se sentó a la otra cabecera de la mesa. Luego, con una sonrisa tranquila, volteó hacia Levi.

—¿No quieres café, Levi?

El primogénito de los Ackerman iba a contestar hasta que Frederic interrumpió la charla.

—El café no es bueno para los deportistas, Kuchel, ya te lo he dicho. Mimas demasiado a nuestro hijo.

—Pero aún es joven, tiene diecisiete. Me gustaría que pueda hacer lo que quiera ahora, porque más tarde ya no podrá.

—Ahora es un deportista. Si es un deportista, debe tomárselo seriamente, no puede dejar nada a medias. Eso sería incompetente.

—Padre tiene razón, madre. Gracias, pero no quiero café.

Levi no quería que apenas en la mañana sus padres discutieran por algo tan simple como lo era el café. Además, el azabache ya le había pedido a su madre que no le ofreciera café frente a su padre.

Cuando Frederic no estuviera, podría tomar cuanto quisiera.

Eso no le impediría seguir desempeñándose maravillosamente en el equipo de fútbol americano. Levi, después de conseguir excelentes calificaciones, decidió aventurarse en el mundo de los deportes. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que también tenía mucho talento en esa área, al final del primer año ya se había convertido en quarterback del equipo.

Y, encontrando un balance perfecto entre los estudios y el deporte, se convirtió en el estudiante más sobresaliente al final del año.

—¿Nos vamos? —su prima ya había terminado de desayunar y Levi también, por lo que solo asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie, despidiéndose de Kuchel y Frederic Ackerman.

En la entrada estaban sus mochilas y Mikasa solo hizo un breve chequeo para asegurarse de que no se le olvidara nada. Levi abrió la puerta y ambos salieron mientras el azabache comenzaba una plática con su prima. Ella recién había entrado a la preparatoria mientras que él ya iba a la mitad del segundo año.

Mikasa Ackerman hace dos meses había sufrido una gran pérdida, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente y solo quedó ella. Kuchel, la madre de Levi, le sugirió a Frederic adoptarla y este no se negó, dándole la bienvenida a su sobrina a una pequeña y modesta familia.

Pequeña y modesta era en realidad sarcasmo. Frederic dirigía una compañía, la cual se llamaba Wall Rose. La casa que tenían era algo grande, los cuartos habían estado de sobra y por eso Mikasa tuvo la libertad de escoger el cuarto que quisiese cuando llegó.

Levi ya la sentía como una hermana a pesar de que en el pasado no hablaron mucho y estaba seguro de que ella también le veía como un hermano, lo cual sinceramente le agradaba.

—Ese maestro es fácil de manejar, solo sé amable y-

Su celular sonó de repente y tuvo que disculparse con Mikasa antes de contestar.

— _¿Levi?_

—Sí, ¿qué pasa?

— _Oh, nada_ —escuchó el suspiro provenir de los labios de Petra Ral, capitana del club de animadoras y por último, su novia—. _Solo quería saber si ya vienes en camino. Lamento pedírtelo de nuevo, pero se me ha olvidado hacer la tarea de álgebra por todo lo del comité, así que…_

—Así que quieres que te lo pase —resumió Levi con una sonrisa en los labios. Mikasa rodó los ojos.

— _¡Sí! Gracias, Levi, eres el mejor novio del mundo._

—De nada, sí, bueno. Entonces nos vemos en quince minutos, claro, adiós —colgó llegando a la estación de autobuses.

—¿Por qué diablos son tan melosos?

—No lo somos, Petra lo es —rebatió Levi, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón.

—¿Petra te cae mal?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros.

—Para nada, es una buena chica, se nota que te adora.

—Sí, lo sé.

El autobús se detuvo frente a ellos y ambos subieron, pagando la cuota de siempre. Levi entonces revisó sus mensajes una vez que tomaron asiento; tenía unos cuantos textos de los chicos del equipo de fútbol y uno de Petra, decía que era urgente, pero era el mismo motivo por el cual lo había llamado. Al final solo se puso a jugar en el celular y a los pocos minutos Mikasa se lo arrebató para jugar ella también.

Sí, hoy también era un día perfecto.

.

.

.

.

.

—El comité quiere hacer un baile, ¿tú crees? Solo un maldito baile porque es el cumpleaños del director, pero eso no es todo. Quieren recaudar dinero vendiendo los boletos para regalarle algo. ¿Qué acaso somos lambiscones ahora?

—Vaya, ¿y tú que sugeriste?

Petra bufó, cerrando la puerta de su casillero.

—Que si querían darle un regalo al comité, podríamos usar parte del dinero que juntamos en la feria. Como son unos codos imbéciles solo decidieron anunciar el cumpleaños del director durante los comunicados de cada lunes.

—Parece que ni siquiera respetan tu puesto de presidenta.

Ral sonrió amargamente.

—Sí, no lo hacen, pero no te preocupes. Cuando en realidad quiero que me hagan caso, los tengo a mis pies.

Levi sonrió, Petra se veía muy linda cuando se mostraba arrogante. En realidad al azabache nunca le gustaron las chicas delicadas y aunque al principio había tenido sus dudas con Ral al ser la coordinadora de las porristas, todo había acabado bien cuando por fin se decidió hablarle, pues se dio cuenta de que esa chica era demasiado divertida y perfecta para él.

Sin pensárselo acomodó el flequillo de su novia, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. En ese momento Petra sonrió aún más, parándose de puntillas para besar los labios pálidos del azabache.

—Hey, oigan, ¿quién es ese?

—Ni idea, pero esas chicas… wow.

—Siento que lo he visto antes, del año pasado.

Levi apartó su mirada de Petra, confundido con tanto murmullo y chisme. Frente a él estaba Jean, el Wide Receiver del equipo. Kirschtein estaba acompañado de su amigo, Marco, un Guard, también miembro del equipo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Jean no respondió, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, solo sé que al parecer hay nuevos estudiantes.

—¿A la mitad del año? —preguntó Petra, extrañada.

—Oh, mierda, Levi, ya sé quién carajos es —interrumpió Jean, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

A la mitad del pasillo y abriéndose paso como si fuera una persona importante, estaba un chico, moreno, de cabellos castaños y ojos aguamarina. En cada brazo traía a una chica consigo, una era rubia de ojos azules y la otra era castaña, de ojos cafés, un poco más alta que el chico que iba en medio.

—¿Eren Jaeger? —Marco estaba igual de sorprendido que los otros dos. Petra no entendía nada, pero aun así se paró enfrente de ellos, mostrando una sonrisa amable.

Levi quiso correr y detener a Petra, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Buenos días, me presento, soy la presidenta del comité estudiantil, Petra Ral. Cualquier duda que tengan con los establecimientos, tómense la libertad de preguntarme.

—Quizás ellas, yo solo estoy reingresando —dijo Eren, con una radiante sonrisa.

 **Gonna make a heart-throb out of me**

 _Voy a hacer un rompecorazones de mí_

—Oh, bueno, aun así la escuela ha cambiado.

—Petra, no es necesario —Levi llegó hasta ella, queriendo sacarla de allí lo más pronto posible.

 **Just a bit of minor surgery**

 _Solo un poco de cirugía menor_

—Claro que lo es, es una de mis responsabilidades. Además, no hace daño conocer nuevas personas.

—Levi y yo no somos desconocidos —el azabache se estremeció. ¿Se atrevería? ¿Eren se atrevería a reprocharle lo que le había hecho hace un año?—. Has cambiado —cuando Eren le sonrió, simplemente no pudo evitar sentirse perdido. Sin embargo, logró ubicarse con rapidez.

 **These desperate times call for desperate measures**

 _Estos tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas_

—Tú también has cambiado, bastante… —murmuró, notando que Jaeger estaba más alto que antes, había ganado músculo y ya no tenía lentes ni frenos como antes.

Un cambio radical.

 **I'll give you something to cry about**

 _Te voy a dar algo para llorar_

—Debería presentarlas. Ella es Historia —dijo, señalando a la chica rubia de ojos azules, de la misma estatura que Petra—. Y ella es Ymir, son buenas amigas mías.

La castaña alzó la mano, saludando.

—Y yo supongo que no debo presentar a mi novio —para el azabache no pasó desapercibida la ligera torcedura de labios en el rostro del castaño.

 **Show some skin, and would be, cache**

 _Mostrar un poco de piel, y sería caché_

—Para nada, presidenta. Si nos disculpa, debemos ir por nuestros horarios, nos vemos.

Eren siguió caminando, introduciéndose en una nueva conversación con sus dos amigas. Levi frunció las cejas; la reaparición de Eren le estaba poniendo nervioso y eso era porque su pasado debía permanecer enterrado.

 **How could you let this get to desperate measures now?**

 _¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto llegue a medidas desesperadas ahora?_

No quería que Petra o alguien más supiera de aquel desafortunado evento en su vida.

Eren era peligroso para su nuevo estatus.

.

.

.

.

.

Las clases habían transcurrido con tranquilidad y eso apenas era un milagro y es que Levi no podía creerlo. ¡El maldito de Eren Jaeger había quedado en su salón! Y eso no era todo, el muy campante se había sentado al lado de su novia a pesar de que había más asientos libres.

Frunció las cejas, en verdad que todo ese asunto le olía a mierda. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada, solo serían especulaciones y Levi era de los que hasta tener la teoría correcta y perfecta decía algo al respecto. No quería pasar el ridículo sin tener ninguna evidencia que mostrara la maldad oculta en Eren.

Porque tal vez, solo tal vez, el castaño había dejado todo en el olvido y él era el único estúpido que se preocupaba por ello.

 **For a first effort this,**

 _Para un primer intento esto,_

—¿Ya tienes algún club en mente? —preguntó una de esas porristas, la típica chica adolescente que se le arrimaba a cualquiera mientras masticaba chicle de forma exagerada, sin mencionar cómo intencionalmente mostraba su pecho al chico nuevo.

Jaeger no se había perturbado por eso, pero tampoco parecía desagradarle la vista. Levi se dio cuenta de que ya no podía leerlo como antes, porque Eren, aquel que había sido un muy buen amigo fue demasiado expresivo, pero este se veía como si calculara demasiado bien las cosas.

Y eso en secreto le aterraba.

 **Feels kinda last ditch**

 _Se siente un poco desesperado_

—La verdad no —contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros mientras estiraba sus piernas por debajo del escritorio, ganándose la mirada de varias chicas sobre él, incluida su novia.

Petra apoyaba su mejilla en el revés de su mano, con el codo sobre su escritorio, sonriendo. Levi sabía lo curiosa que era y como Eren era el chico nuevo, la noticia del día o lo que fuera, no le sorprendía que ella quisiera saber más.

 **I guess this just**

 _Supongo que esto_

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó esta vez un chico del equipo de fútbol americano, como interesado en meterlo al deporte y el azabache sabía muy bien por qué. El cuerpo entero del moreno gritaba agilidad por todas partes. Nac Tius fue el que lo preguntó, un Ofensive Tackle del equipo, Levi se sabía a todos de memoria.

—Estaba pensando en el club de porristas, de hecho —dijo, haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha para señalar a la chica frente a él, esa que le mostraba las bubis.

Levi sonrió sarcásticamente y no pensó en filtrar por su mente las palabras que diría a continuación.

 **Got kinda drastic**

 _Se puso algo drástico_

—Es una decisión muy marica, ¿no lo crees?

Varios permanecieron en total silencio. Petra lo miró, como si estuviera tratando de verse sorprendida y enojada a la vez. Si Levi lo hubiera pensado mejor, no hubiera dicho algo como eso, fue muy idiota de su parte.

 **Trust us you just fell off the bus, baby**

 _Confía en nosotros, tú solo te caíste del autobús, bebé_

—No para alguien como yo. Después de todo eso es lo que soy, un jodido homosexual —su respuesta sonó como en broma, pero para Levi ese intento fue inútil. El reproche estaba allí, latente, y el Ackerman se felicitó por haber obtenido una pista finalmente.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó una chica detrás del castaño, absolutamente sorprendida—. Es una lástima —habló, ya recompuesta de su arrebato—. Me eres muy guapo para ser desperdiciado así.

Él simplemente sonrió, al parecer ya había esperado ese resultado.

 **I can't let this, I can't let this, I can't let this go**

 _No puedo dejar que esto, no puedo dejar que esto, no puedo dejar pasar esto_

—Créeme, no estoy siendo desperdiciado.

Un par de risillas le quitaron toda palabra de la boca. Era increíblemente curioso cómo es que a nadie le molestaba estar con un gay en el mismo salón.

¿Qué rayos?

 **I can't let this, I can't let this go**

 _No puedo dejar que esto, no puedo dejar pasar esto_

—¿Y por qué club de porristas? —otro miembro del equipo había mostrado su interés, Reiner Braun, el Fullback, por ser alto, musculoso y sinceramente a veces daba algo de miedo.

—Soy ágil —su simpleza pareció desconcertar a varios. Además, pronto se había ganado la curiosidad y humor de muchos, porque unos simplemente pusieron los ojos en blanco por su aparente arrogancia—. Me estiro muy bien, puedo abrirme de piernas y doy buenos saltos —Eren había empezado con egocentrismo, luego algo de coqueteo y al final optó por sencillez.

Demasiada personalidad en una sola persona, pensó Levi con escepticismo.

 **(Desperate measures)**

 _(Medidas desesperadas)_

—Será un placer hacerte una prueba para que entres, Eren —Petra sonreía, pero aún había algo que al azabache le dijo que ella no estaba contenta con él—. Serás el primer chico entre nosotras —confesó algo emocionada y Levi no pudo evitar preguntarse si Petra estaba haciendo todo eso intencionalmente.

Como diciéndole: "Yo sí soy amable con el chico, estúpido homofóbico".

—Para mí también será un placer, presidenta.

Jaeger sonrió, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Petra, luego parpadeó y volteó a ver a Levi. Cuando este le dedicó una sonrisa agradable, al azabache le dieron ganas de vomitar, gritar y salir corriendo.

¿Era su imaginación o todo ese asunto estaba un poco revuelto?

 **I can't let this, I can't let this go**

 _No puedo dejar que esto, no puedo dejar pasar esto_

—Me alegra que ya todos se lleven bien —el maestro había llegado tarde, pero no llegó apresuradamente, como era de costumbre. Luego miró a todos antes de torcer los labios—. ¿Por qué rayos faltan cuatro chicos si ni siquiera es lunes?

Después sacó su hoja para pasar lista y Levi, ligeramente emocionado, recordó que era la clase de matemáticas.

Parpadeó varias veces y se llevó un dedo a la boca, mordiéndolo mientras pensaba si Eren aún seguía siendo bueno en eso.

Porque no le sorprendería que se haya convertido en un asno con esa personalidad.

.

.

.

.

.

—Y con eso llegamos a la conclusión que obviamente, la respuesta es uno sobre seis tangente menos uno.

Eren sonrió, pasándole el plumón al profesor. La pizarra estaba llena de números y letras sin sentido que la mayoría de sus compañeros no podía entender. Levi solo rodó los ojos; Jaeger había perdido el toque, era lógico. Nadie podía mantener la apariencia e inteligencia al mismo tiempo, nadie, solamente él, Levi Ackerman.

—Te has equivocado —dijo, sin siquiera levantar la mano para hablar.

 **When I got you right where I want you**

 _Cuando te tenga justo donde te quiero_

El profesor se mantuvo en silencio, repasando el resultado en su calculadora científica. Eren, mientras tanto, frunció las cejas, parecía irritado, pero Levi solo pudo ofrecerle una sonrisa soberbia a cambio.

—¿En qué me equivoqué? —preguntó el castaño, controlando muy bien la prepotencia en sus gestos y tono de voz.

 **I been pushing for this for so long**

 _He estado presionando por esto mucho tiempo_

—Cuando resolviste la fracción, olvidaste dividir el segundo número —señaló Levi, repasando esa parte de la integral en su cabeza.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Hice todos los pasos, no me equivoqué.

—Yo tan solo estoy ofreciendo otro resultado. Si no puedes lidiar con eso, deberías callarte.

 **Kiss me, just once, for luck**

 _Bésame, solo una vez, para la suerte_

Silencio, toda la clase posaba su vista en Levi y luego en Eren y viceversa. Sinceramente el azabache no quería ver la manera en que Petra lo veía, porque estaba seguro de que estaba molesta.

—Está bien, la revisaré —Jaeger, como niño encaprichado, borró el resultado que ocupaba todo el pizarrón. Luego volvió a resolverla, murmurando en voz baja las operaciones que hacía en su mente.

—Allí, justo allí te equivocaste —le indicó Levi. Eren lo volteó a ver y luego a la pizarra, como pensando en la posibilidad de haberse equivocado.

Después de unos segundos, Eren se mordió el labio, pensativo.

—No estoy seguro de haberme equivocado —susurró en voz baja y Levi gruñó.

—Admite tu error.

Ambos se miraron, obviamente molestos.

 **These are desperate measures now**

 _Estas son medidas desesperadas ahora_

—De hecho, Levi, Eren está bien. Recuerden que las fracciones cuando la tangente está presente se fracciona de esa manera.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, recordé justamente eso. Por eso lo hice, pero luego Levi me hizo sentirme inseguro.

La sonrisita en los labios de Eren hizo que Levi estuviese a punto de arrojarle algo.

—Entonces yo me equivoqué.

Auch, eso dolía. Admitir que se había equivocado dolía, porque él era Levi, el tipo que siempre salía bien en todo y era perfecto, increíble y maravilloso.

Y luego recordó que el año pasado él no había sido perfecto y no lo había sido, porque Eren Jeager siempre lo arrojó lejos del primer lugar en el cuadro de honor.

Apretó sus dedos, furioso. No, él era el mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi ciertamente estaba molesto y creía que la palabra en sí ni siquiera describía bien lo que sentía en ese momento. Quizás furioso era algo más viable. Todos, en todas las clases, habían hablado sobre Eren y el azabache estaba harto de escuchar algo sobre ese tipo.

¿Qué nadie tenía más asuntos importantes que hablar de un sencillo arrogante?

Cuando a Levi por fin se le presentó la oportunidad de ir a entrenar, se sintió secretamente a salvo en su área de confort. Sin embargo, aún estaba algo preocupado. Petra no le había dirigido la palabra en las últimas horas y antes de que se fuese al entrenamiento y se besaran como ya acostumbraban, ella se alejó excusándose con que estaba ocupada antes de irse y dejarle con los labios al aire.

Sí, ella definitivamente estaba molesta con su comentario.

Distraídamente lanzó el balón en el aire, atrapándolo a pesar de las alturas en las que se elevaba. Pronto comenzó a lanzarlo a los demás integrantes, intercalando de uno en uno. Para cuando acabaron con eso empezaron a hacer lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas y cualquier ejercicio que se le ocurriera al entrenador del equipo.

Cuando ya estaban listos con todo su uniforme puesto para iniciar un partido de entrenamiento, las porristas caminaron hacia la cancha, siendo acompañadas por Eren, quien solo traía puesta una playera sin mangas y unos shorts grises que se le pegaban a las piernas, eso y los tennis deportivos que parecían nuevos.

—Hay que ver, cada vez se hacen más afeminados —masculló el entrenador, gruñendo en total disgusto. Levi le dio toda la razón.

—¡El partido va a comenzar! —gritó el azabache. Como quarterback le tocaba preparar al equipo inmediatamente, no incitarlos a ir con las porristas y charlar con el nuevo chico.

Que es justo lo que esos idiotas habían hecho.

Levi, contando del uno al diez y controlando su respiración, se dirigió hacia donde los demás habían ido. Toda la bola de gente estaba alrededor de Jaeger y este estaba más que contento por esa atención.

—¿Y esas ropas? —se burló Jean. Al parecer a él ya no le incomodaba el hecho de que antes había molestado al castaño hasta el cansancio.

—Es lo único que pude usar —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros mientras parecía decaído.

Levi sonrió de nuevo. Esa mierda no había pasado la prueba de Petra. Hablando de ella, la capitana estaba a un lado de Eren, luciendo severa.

Sí, lo había hecho sufrir.

—Exacto, es lo único que puede usar —el ligero cambio a las palabras de Jeager no le gustó para nada y mucho menos cuando la sonrisa de ambos se amplió a niveles inimaginables—. Es lo único que puede usar… ¡hasta que llegue su uniforme nuevo!

Todo el mundo estalló en risas nerviosas y halagos al nuevo que hizo a Levi estremecer. En serio, ¿era el único que pensaba que todo eso lucía como de mentira?

—Soy el primer chico en estar en el club y obviamente seré el mejor —se jactó Eren, tomando una pose muy suprema.

—¿No te parece bien que haya pasado la prueba, Levi?

Auch. Petra Ral nunca era suave y lo sabía. Ahora la mirada severa estaba posada en él y todos lo veían, expectantes, inclusive Eren.

Eso lo interpretó como un: "Ahora que tienes oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, hazlo y ni siquiera debo mencionar que es lo que pasará si no lo haces."

Ugh. Lo tenía atado de pies y manos la muy… ¿a quién engañaba? Le encantaba eso de ella.

—Por supuesto, felicidades —forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero al parecer, por el brillo en los ojos de Eren, él no se dio cuenta de que en realidad le costó mucho hacer ese gesto.

—Gracias —murmuró, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

 **I can't let this, I can't let this go**

 _No puedo dejar que esto, no puedo dejar pasar esto_

¿Eh?

Levi tragó saliva.

¿Qué carajos?

Ya no entendía nada.

.

.

.

.

.

La práctica de ese día había sido extremadamente cansada, pero estaba bien, todo estaba bien.

A excepción de su novia, riendo exageradamente mientras Eren se inclinaba a susurrarle cosas al oído. Durante toda la práctica de las porristas, esos dos se habían estado murmurando cosas en secreto.

Si Eren fuera heterosexual, hace varias minutos que lo hubiese golpeado, pero a pesar de la orientación sexual de Jaeger, se sentía incómodo que ambos se llevasen tan bien en tan poco tiempo.

Por eso, cuando acabó de entrenar y Eren se acercó a él sin nadie que lo acompañara, Levi ya había estado preparado para saltar y empezar una pelea entre ambos.

Aunque bajó la guardia cuando este se secó el sudor de la frente y le sonrió mientras más se acercaba.

—Hey, quería hablar contigo —Eren estaba nervioso y Levi lo supo por la manera en que frotaba sus manos una contra la otra de manera insistente.

—¿De qué cosa?

Cuando preguntó eso, Jean se aclaró la garganta, en un claro intento de salvar a su quarterback de la incómoda platica, pero Levi solo lo ignoró. Cuando volvió a hacer ese sonido Eren rodó los ojos.

—¿Podrían irse? Estoy seguro de que luego él los alcanzará, no necesita de su protección —Kirschtein se sonrojó, sintiéndose atrapado. Marco sonrió y se llevó a su amigo en silencio—. Sobreprotectores —masculló Eren torciendo los labios.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó una vez más. Eren volvió a sonreír y luego se puso muy serio.

 **Have a piece of American dream**

 _Ten un pedazo del sueño americano_

—Quiero que sepas, lo que pasó hace un año ya no es nada. No te odio ni nada por el estilo, lo pensé mucho y creo que tu reacción fue bastante natural. Quizás a mí también me hubiera dado asco.

Levi parpadeó, sorprendido. Todo este tiempo pensó que Eren lo había odiado y que había hecho un ritual satánico para mandarlo al infierno, pero tal vez él se había equivocado.

El que Eren hubiera pensado mucho en esas palabras hirientes que le profirió Levi le hizo sentirse algo culpable.

¡Pero es que él había pensado que eran muy buenos amigos!

Y cuando el chico salió con eso de repente le molestó, vaya que le molestó, pero ahora podría ser tiempo para dejarlo de lado y seguir sin preocuparse por ello.

—Yo también lo pensé mucho —¡y vaya que lo había pensado! ¡Por meses! Eso hasta que conoció a la bella Petra Ral—. Y supongo que no tomé la mejor decisión al decirte todas esas cosas.

 **Open up, and swallow, on your knees**

 _Abre y traga, de rodillas_

Eren sonrió, tan brillantemente que Levi se preguntó cuánto había sido el tiempo que Eren había esperado para escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Te parece si declaramos la paz?

Eren le extendió su mano, completamente amistosa y Levi pensó que quizás podrían volver a ser tan buenos amigos como en aquellos tiempos.

—Sí, claro.

Y la estrechó, sonriendo también. De improvisto Eren lo abrazó y Levi se sorprendió, pero no lo apartó, simplemente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

 **And say "Thank you"**

 _Y di "Gracias"_

—Me alegra ver que aún te vaya tan bien en clases.

—Tú sigues siendo un nerd.

Al acabar el abrazo Eren se despidió. Petra había estado todo el tiempo allí, esperando al castaño para irse. Ella no había escuchado la conversación, pero por el gesto en su rostro pudo saber que estaba feliz de ver lo que acababa de presenciar.

Era un buen momento para cerrar aquella pequeña caja molesta en su interior.

 **I'd like some desperate measures, please**

 _Me gustarian unas cuantas medidas desesperadas, por favor_

Sin embargo, al intentar hacerlo, la caja se reveló y aunque Levi le puso candado esta se abrió, indiferente a los deseos de Levi.

Qué raro, pensó antes de ir a los camerinos del equipo.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren se despidió de las chicas. Petra había sido amable con él en todo momento y eso le había ayudado en parte a encajar las piezas.

 **For a first effort this,**

 _Para un primer intento esto,_

En las bancas que había a la salida de la preparatoria estaban Ymir e Historia, acurrucadas una contra la otra mientras platicaban de cosas que seguramente luego le platicarían a él.

Cuando Eren se había ido de la preparatoria María y llegó a la de Sina, fue en un principio muy duro, pero al conocer a estas dos chicas su mundo se amplió por completo. De hecho ellas habían sido las encargadas en darle el cambio de imagen.

Esas dos chicas habían sido su soporte y luego ellas se abrieron a él completamente, confesándoles que eran novias desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo habían exteriorizado por miedo a las opiniones de los demás. Luego fue turno de Eren de contarles lo sucedido con Levi.

 **Feels kinda last ditch**

 _Se siente un poco desesperado_

La amistad entre los tres desde ese momento se volvió inquebrantable y por ello Eren tomó la decisión de volver a María con ellas, las chicas aceptaron fascinadas.

En ese día los tres prometieron no esconderse más, mostrando su sexualidad abiertamente, sin esconderse. Ya no tenían que hacerlo, porque se tenían el uno al otro.

Una amistad bellamente gay.

 **I guess this just**

 _Supongo que esto solo_

—¿Cómo te fue, Eren? —Reiss se acercó a él para tomarlo de la mano. Ymir llegó por la izquierda y se sujetó de su brazo libre, ambas con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Eren estaba feliz de que a pesar de no estar juntos en el mismo salón, a ambas les hubiese ido bien.

—Perfecto, todo está listo, mis queridas amigas —expresó con deleite, recordando cómo Levi había bajado tanto la guardia con él.

 **Got kinda drastic**

 _Se puso algo drástico_

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Ymir lo miró a los ojos, preocupada y Eren le sonrió.

—Muy seguro.

No por nada había esperado un año.

—Solo no queremos que salgas lastimado —Historia frunció las cejas, preocupada por la decisión que Eren había tomado.

—El único lastimado aquí será Levi. No se preocupen, tengo todo fríamente calculado.

Ambas sonrieron esta vez.

 **Trust us, you just fell off the bus, suckers**

 _Confía en nosotros, ustedes solo se cayeron del autobús,_ _imbéciles_

—Entonces vayamos por un helado, hay que celebrar que todo salió bien —Ymir le guiñó el ojo, sacando su cartera.

Historia extendió los brazos hacia arriba, ampliando su sonrisa.

—¡La venganza está en camino!

—¡Dulce venganza!

—¡Oh, majestuosa venganza!

Los tres comenzaron a reír y luego se transformó en carcajadas.

Eren solo pensó en lo maravilloso que iba a ser ver la cara de Levi cuando todo resulte de la manera en que había planeado.

 **Yeah, well, payback is a mother fucker**

 _Sí, bueno, la venganza es una hija de puta_

Oh, vaya, estaba ansioso.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora ya tienen una idea de qué esperar el próximo capítulo…**

 **OH LEVI OH EREN**

 **Ah, sé que no puse las letras de la canción en orden, pero pensé que sería mejor ponerlas en un lugar donde tuviesen sentido y pues quedo así XD**

 **Ahora, les tengo una pregunta, ¿les cayó mal Petra?**

 **Contesten en sus comentarios :v**

 **Sin más, sho me despido~**


	3. Chapter 3

**LO SE**

 **LO SE**

 **SE QUE TARDE MUCHO**

 **Bien, primero que nada este semestre fue horrible :'v**

 **Casi pensé que no lo lograría, pero extrañamente lo hice XD**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Eren hijo de puta…eh, sí, eso. Levi medio babas y competitivo. Petra como un amor y… no se me ocurre nada más :/**

 **DISCLAIMER: Esta serie no me pertenece porque… creo que muy en el fondo Isayama me tiene miedo :3**

 **Gracias a mi amada Mabo por volver a aparecerse y betear esto 3**

 **Sin más lean esto y sean felices (¿?)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:**

" **El comodín"**

* * *

—Nos vemos luego.

Por supuesto que no.

Cerró la puerta del departamento y estiró sus brazos, cansado. Había sido una muy buena experiencia ese chico que se encontró cerca de una tienda de comida.

Eren había tomado la oferta de sexo sin arrepentirse un poco.

Ahora estaba sudado y sabía que debería bañarse antes de dormir, no quería llegar a la escuela oliendo a sexo, aunque sería divertido ver la cara de Levi si se daba cuenta. Se preguntaba, ¿qué clase de cara haría?

¿Estaría sorprendido? ¿Disgustado? ¿Enojado?

¿Enojado por qué?

Si a Levi le valía un mísero comino lo que pasaba en la vida privada de Eren.

Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos, otra vez el azabache en su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tardaría en sacarlo de allí? Tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados hacia ese tipo que era increíble que no hubiera explotado aún.

Pero todo iba acorde al plan, solo necesitaba ser un poco paciente y pronto tendría a Levi suplicando por piedad, literalmente.

Caminó hasta su cuarto, pasando de largo el que Ymir e Historia ocupaban, buscó un pijama limpia y una toalla para meterse a bañar. Cuando salió de su recámara se encontró con una Historia muy soñolienta, estaba frotándose los ojos mientras bostezaba.

—¿Ya se fue el chico? —preguntó parpadeando lentamente.

—Sí, hace unos minutos.

Historia no respondió. Eren iba a repetirlo, pero se dio cuenta de los tapones que la rubia traía en sus oídos. Ymir los había comprado para salud mental de ambas y así no escuchar los ruidos que venían del cuarto del castaño.

Jaeger sonrió, destapando los oídos de Historia. Ella se vio aturdida por un momento, parecía que había olvidado los tapones. Luego sonrió adormilada, la sonrisa se veía más como una mueca extraña.

—Se fue hace unos minutos —le dijo otra vez, abriendo la puerta del cuarto que compartían ambas chicas. La chica rubia entró con pasos torpes y se despidió de Eren con un murmullo apenas entendible.

En serio, hasta a él le daban ganas de besarla a veces.

Aunque Ymir lo mataría si se atrevía a hacerlo sin su permiso, pues a Historia no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero tenía novia celosa.

Suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta y encaminarse al baño. Mañana sería su segundo día de clases y debía empezar a llevar a cabo su plan. Tal vez sería lento y algo frustrante, pero el resultado valdría mucho la pena.

De manera desconcertante, ya tenía a la novia de su víctima de su parte. Fue increíble la rapidez con la que Petra Ral se convirtió en amiga suya y más aún fue cómo lo defendió frente a Levi.

Iba a ser delicioso cuando ella borrara por completo al azabache de su vida.

La ducha, aunque caliente, le sentó bien a su cuerpo y temperatura. El apartamento estaba helado por el aire acondicionado, pero nadie se atrevía a apagarlo por el calor del verano.

Se puso unos pants algo flojos y una sudadera sin playera dentro. Se puso el gorro y trató de cubrir su rostro por completo, le dio pereza secarse el pelo y se metió a su cuarto, tirando a la basura el empaque de preservativo que ahora estaba vacío.

Rápidamente se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

Extrañamente recordó cómo su mama lo consolaba en silencio y cómo su padre lo miraba con cariño mientras lloraba por su corazón roto.

Se la pasó días en su cama sin comer, sin dormir, sin saber qué pensar o hacer.

Después de dos semanas un ser muy diferente salió de esas cobijas enredadas.

.

.

.

.

.

Se acomodó la corbata un poco, jalando de más. Estuvo a punto de ahorcarse a sí mismo, de no ser por la amable y cálida Historia que decidió socorrerlo y ayudarle a lucir mejor el uniforme. Ymir solo lo regañó por ser un incompetente.

Estaban en la entrada de la preparatoria, siendo observados por todos los que pasaban por allí. Eren sonreía a los desconocidos y sus amigas solo ignoraban su faceta arrogante.

—¿Eren? Buenos días —Petra se paró frente a ellos con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

En serio, era una pobre estúpida.

—Buenos días, jefa de porristas y presidenta del comité estudiantil.

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

Levi venía con ella, se veía algo distante y era tal vez por el momento incómodo en el que habían estado el día de ayer. Solo asintió en silencio, tomando la mano de su novia.

 _Sí, Levi, disfruta mientras puedas._

—Nos vemos en clase, Eren —dijo Petra antes de seguir caminando junto con el azabache.

—Se ve como una buena persona —comentó Historia al terminar de arreglar a Eren.

—Exacto, por eso me será de mucha ayuda.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?

Jaeger se arregló el cabello, ganándose muchas miradas sobre él. Amando esa atención, pasó su lengua por su labio superior.

—Ya verás, mi dulce Christa.

El grupo se separó, las chicas se fueron a su aula y a Eren le tocó prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía. Al entrar al salón, varios comenzaron a saludarle, inclusive aquellos que habían estado distanciados al principio.

La fama le había llegado y todo eso era excelente. Bueno, excepto para Levi.

El azabache lo miraba desde su asiento, ignorando la plática que le hacía Jean Kirstein. Eren sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, Levi solamente desvió la mirada.

—Oh, ¿qué haces aquí, Marco?

El chico de pecas parpadeó y volteó a ver a Eren. Apenado, sonrió de esa forma cálida que el castaño recordaba. Bodt nunca fue malo con él y era una lástima que también tuviera que usarlo.

—Lo siento, estaba buscando a Jean.

La forma en que sus ojos evitaban de alguna forma los aguamarina fue algo incómodo. ¿Tal vez tenía que ver con el pasado? ¿Algo con lo que se sentía abrumado? ¿Algo que coincidía con Eren?

A Jeager no le tomó más de dos minutos saberlo.

Oh, vaya.

En sus labios comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisita maliciosa. Intentó evitarlo, pero no lo logró en lo absoluto. Era fascinante de las cosas que podía enterarse con solo una mirada.

—Ya veo, entonces, déjame ayudarte —Marco puso cara de confundido y Eren amplió su sonrisa—. ¡Cara de caballo, te buscan!

Kirstein volteó de inmediato, tremendamente molesto. Se acercó a Eren y lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así —a pesar del tono amenazador, Eren sabía que no estaba hablando en serio, probablemente solo estaba apenado.

—Vamos, te queda perfecto.

Y sí, Marco los veía atentamente. Eren tomó ambas manos de Jean entre las suyas, para luego acariciar ligeramente la mejilla de Kirstein.

Los ojos cafés de Marco sobre el moreno.

Qué emocionante.

—Ya encontraré un apodo para ti —se quejó, retirando la mano de Eren de su rostro. Pronto reparó en la presencia de su mejor amigo y fue con él—. ¿Qué pasa?

Bodt pareció despertar de un sueño, parpadeaba demasiado y sus labios entreabiertos no soltaban ni una sola palabra.

—Uh… sí, tu cuaderno, lo olvidaste ayer en mi casa —la libreta fue extendida a Jean, pero para Eren no pasó desapercibido el ligero temblor con el que ese cuaderno fue entregado al dueño original.

—Lo había estado buscando, gracias por traerlo —Jean sonrió, todo sin percatarse del ligero rubor en las mejillas de Marco.

Vaya idiota.

Eren desvió la mirada de esa escena sin soportarlo, no le agradaba la gente indecisa y mucho menos la estúpida.

Aunque todo eso solo hacía más interesante su estancia.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo su plan debía ir en marcha, así que aprovechó inmediatamente que Petra se encontraba sola después de estar tanto tiempo pegada a su novio y sus amigas. Su maestro los había puesto a los dos en pareja para que terminaran un trabajo en clase, uno de matemáticas.

Ral era inteligente y eso lo sabía porque podía seguirle el paso a un genio como él, aunque claramente no era como Levi. El azabache lo alcanzaba varias veces y ella no lo lograba. Pero recordó que no era una competencia, sino ganarse la confianza de la chica.

—Últimamente muero por tomar café helado —masculló esperando ser escuchado por la chica. Petra detuvo sus apuntes al instante.

—Yo también —confesó ella en un murmullo, anotando la respuesta del tercer problema. Coincidía con la de Eren, pero un número estaba mal.

Se lo hizo notar y ella, apenada, borró el número, agradeciendo su ayuda.

—Conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí, sirven el mejor café helado que puedas imaginar.

Ella pareció pensárselo, frunciendo los labios de un lado a otro, luego una sonrisa algo triste.

—Hoy tenemos práctica, ¿recuerdas?

Oh, cierto. De lunes a viernes las porristas practicaban como locas, terminaban hasta tarde y por eso la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera tenía tiempo para hacer la tarea, aunque él ya había encontrado un balance perfecto.

—Qué lástima.

—Pero… —Eren alzó el rostro, los ojos de Petra le miraban con un brillo travieso—. Siempre tomamos un día como descanso, últimamente no lo hemos tomado. ¿Qué te parece si vamos hoy a esa cafetería con todas las chicas?

Maravilloso, gentil y bondadosa Petra Ral.

—¿En serio? —La chica sonrió y asintió varias veces—. Sería perfecto.

—Solo debo avisarles.

La chica sacó su celular, mandando un mensaje de texto al grupo que se había hecho con todos los integrantes de porristas. Eren sonrió, cubriendo a Petra del maestro, ambos rieron en voz baja, ganándose la mirada de Levi sobre ellos.

Cuando el azabache frunció el ceño, Eren sonrió aún más.

.

.

.

.

.

La siguiente hora era de química, y para mala suerte suya ya no le tocó estar junto a Petra, la cual ahora estaba ocupada intentando que Jean no arruinara la actividad de laboratorio.

Suspiró, acomodándose la bata blanca que la profesora les había proporcionado. Distraídamente mezcló la sustancia con su dedo, ignorando el hecho de que su compañero le miraba con enojo.

—No metas tu dedo allí —le regañó Levi, vertiendo un líquido en un pequeño frasco.

—No va a derretirse, no te preocupes —contestó en tono aburrido, haciendo apuntes en su cuaderno.

—No, pero pasará esto.

El azabache sujetó su mano, sacando el dedo de la mezcla que había estado haciendo. Este estaba completamente pintado de rosa, curiosamente era uno demasiado notable.

—Me he vuelto decoración para una quinceañera.

—Estás siendo ridículo, solo haz tu trabajo y no te distraigas.

—¿Qué más debo de hacer? —movió su cuaderno, mostrándole a Levi que ya había terminado sus apuntes.

Ackerman pareció incomodarse con eso, Eren notó que aún no terminaba los suyos.

—Ayúdame con esto —Jaeger tomó los frascos y comenzó a mezclar lo que a Levi le faltaba hacer.

—Pensé que ya habrías terminado, ¿qué te hizo ponerte tan lento?

Levi desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, a la derecha estaba Petra riendo al ver la torpeza de Jean al verter los químicos dentro del frasco.

Oh, Levi estaba distraído.

—Mejor termina de revolver eso y dime en qué color se está volviendo.

—Será azul, estoy seguro —volteó a mirar al azabache, quien lo veía interrogante.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Eren se encogió de hombros, mezclando lentamente—. Podría tornarse de otro color.

—Te digo que será azul.

—Pienso que por las propiedades de los líquidos será más bien un verde.

—¿Estás seguro? —el castaño sonrió, anticipándose a su victoria.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

—¿Qué harás si te equivocas?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esto no es divertido si no apostamos, ¿qué harás si pierdes?

—Te deberé un favor.

—Vaya, el gran Levi Ackerman me deberá un favor, pero qué emocionante —su compañero de trabajo frunció el ceño, reconociendo el sarcasmo—. Está bien, me deberás un favor, más te vale no retractarte.

—Nunca lo haría, pero, ¿qué harás tú si es verde?

—Igual, te deberé un favor.

—Eso no suena bien.

—Hey, tú fuiste quien estableció las reglas, no yo.

—Ustedes dos, ¿qué no pueden ponerle atención a su mezcla azul?

La maestra les miraba furiosa, arreglándose los lentes varias veces. Eren tragó saliva, disculpándose al igual que Levi. La profesora Zoe bufó y luego se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En verdad era rara.

Espera, ¿mezcla azul?

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a la mezcla, que era de un color azul muy vivo. Jaeger sonrió victorioso y Levi soltó un gruñido poco digno.

—Me debes un favor.

—Cierra la boca, Jaeger.

Y con eso Levi soltó su mano, la cual había estado agarrando desde que el azabache la sacó de ese químico rosa.

Eren se preguntó cómo nunca se dio cuenta de eso.

.

.

.

.

.

Conforme transcurría el día, Eren revisaba su celular para saber si todas las porristas lograron enterarse de la ida al café. Todas se habían puesto emocionadas y habían aceptado al instante.

La última hora era literatura y Eren ya había leído el libro del que hablaban. Por lo que le sería más fácil escribir el reporte que sería al final del semestre.

Apenas tocaron la campana todos soltaron suspiros de alivios que fueron opacados por la alegría de la maestra al saber que la clase ya se había acabado.

Petra se acercó a su pupitre y le sonrió, haciéndole una seña a las demás chicas para que vinieran.

—Estábamos hablando y pensamos que podríamos ir al cine también.

—Es buena idea —coincidió Eren.

—Después podemos ir a la cafetería que dijiste.

—Es para celebrar tu ingreso al grupo —dijo otra de ellas.

—¿En serio? —todas asintieron y el castaño sonrió, de esa manera resplandeciente en que sabía hacerlo—. Oh, muchas gracias.

—Y no pienses en pagar, nosotras invitamos —Petra puso su mano sobre el hombro de Eren—. Escoge lo que tú quieras.

—Solo no vayan a mimarme demasiado.

Todas rieron, apurando al chico para que se pusiera su mochila y se fueran de inmediato de la escuela. Eren ya les había avisado a sus dos amigas que estaría ocupado y ambas le habían deseado suerte.

Saliendo del salón, varios chicos se quejaron con las porristas, argumentando que era injusto que Jaeger fuera el único hombre que las acompañase.

No supo cuándo, pero Petra se alejó de ellas y parecía conversar con Levi. Discretamente se colocó cerca para escuchar su plática, la ligera preocupación en el rostro de la presidenta le resultaba interesante.

—Lamento no haberte dicho hasta ahora, fue algo que surgió de la nada y no tuve tiempo de decirte.

Era eso, la chica no le había dicho a su novio que saldría con sus amigas y, bueno, Eren.

—Ya habíamos quedado, hoy después del entrenamiento tendríamos una cita.

—Oh, vamos, no me hagas esto.

—Está bien, ve con tus amigas, ya saldremos después.

—No te enojes, Levi.

—No estoy enojado.

—Claro que lo estás.

—Petra —ugh, el tono sonó tan suave que Eren casi vomita—. Ya dije que está bien, ve.

—Sí, Petra, estoy seguro de que Levi no está para nada molesto, ven y vamos a divertirnos.

No lo soportó y llegó a intervenir, entrelazando su brazo con el de la líder de porristas. El azabache se vio algo incómodo con eso, pero Eren lo ignoró por completo.

—De acuerdo, te llamo más tarde, ¿vale?

—Sí, anda, luego me platicas de qué trató la película.

Petra se despidió de su novio con una sonrisa tímida y se dejó llevar por Jaeger.

Si Levi tan solo supiera que era el principio de todo.

.

.

.

.

.

Varios días habían pasado después de la ida al cine. Había sido maravillosa, todas las chicas se habían portado estupendamente con él e incluso le habían pedido consejos para entender un poco más la mentalidad de los chicos. Eren no lo tomó a ofensa, de hecho se le hizo muy divertido desvelarles la forma de pensar del género masculino.

Ahora se llevaba con todas las porristas y todas ellas lo adoraban.

¿Qué faltaba?

Él lo sabía y no importaba qué, lo conseguiría.

—Estás bromeando, Eren. ¿Sí puedes hacer eso?

—Claro que sí, cara de caballo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sucede que conozco a la dueña y tengo pase libre a pesar de ser menor de edad. Ella me dijo que podría traer a quien quisiera, ¿quieres ir?

—¡Obvio que quiero ir!

Esa exclamación llamó la atención de los demás miembros del equipo de fútbol.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Reiner Braun, jalando a Berthold Fubar con él.

—Eren puede llevarnos a un club de nudistas —murmuró Jean, asegurándose esta vez de no ser escuchado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás jugando?

—En lo absoluto —afirmó Eren, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Eso no es ilegal? —se asomó Berthold, luciendo algo preocupado.

—Tú no te diviertes, ¿cierto, mi querido Bert?

Fubar hizo una mueca, sorprendido del sobrenombre que Eren le había puesto.

—Llévanos, tienes que llevarnos.

La manera en que Reiner insistía se le hacía de lo más gracioso, un chico tan serio como él no se veía del tipo que deseara ir a un club nudista. ¿Debería decirle que se veía desesperado?

—No lo sé, los fines de semana sueles ser revisados así que tendría que ser entre semana, pero ustedes tienen entrenamiento y…

Apenas iba a terminar y Jean ya había traído consigo a Levi, el cual se veía muy obligado a estar allí. No le gustaba ser interrumpido a mitad del entrenamiento, ni siquiera cuando era descanso.

—Levi, sé que nunca te pedimos esto, más que nada porque te tenemos miedo —empezó Kirstein, bajando la mirada y causando que el Ackerman entrecerrara los ojos—. ¿Podríamos tener mañana libre?

El azabache se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente a los tres miembros del equipo. Berthold se escondió detrás de Braun, temiendo ser observado durante las próximas tres horas.

Luego posó su mirada en Eren quien sonreía inocentemente, fingiendo que nada malo sucedía y que él no era mala influencia para los chicos.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ir a un club de nudistas —el trío de jugadores de fútbol tragó saliva respectivamente. Ya lo veían venir, un castigo terrible.

Algo como veinte vueltas a todo el maldito colegio.

—¿Es en serio?

Todos asintieron.

—Vamos, es jueves y los chicos quieren divertirse —Eren se acercó a Levi, pasando su brazo por el hombro del Quarterback del equipo.

—Ni siquiera será fin de semana.

—Ni siquiera será fin de semana —repitió Eren en un tono molesto y chillante—. Levi, no seas aguafiestas, prometo que cuidaré de ellos —alzó la mano en promesa, adoptando un gesto de total seriedad.

Los otros miembros del equipo lucían ansiosos por saber la respuesta de su líder.

—Está bien —soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a todos—. Hablaré con el entrenador, probablemente acepte porque no hemos tenido un día libre.

—Sabía que en el fondo eres muy buena persona —Jaeger sonrió, jalando un poco a Levi, causando que sus frentes sudadas por el entrenamiento se rozaran un par de veces.

Qué ingenuo era el Ackerman, pensando que estaba siendo amigable cuando en realidad solo cavaba su propia tumba.

.

.

.

.

.

Al principio todos los chicos habían estado llenos de confianza, pero ahora que estaban dentro del club parecían un par de niños de doce años en busca de ayuda inmediata a encontrar un lugar seguro para ellos.

Las chicas que Eren había logrado juntar estaban sobre los estudiantes, sonriéndoles coquetamente mientras les ofrecían un par de jugos. Obviamente Jaeger no podía permitirse que tomaran alcohol durante los días de entrenamiento.

Levi lo mataría.

—Bombón, tus amigos son muy guapos —la dueña vino hacia Eren, trayendo un cigarrillo en su mano, al igual que un vaso con bebida en la otra. El castaño sonrió, arrebatándole la bebida para tomársela de un trago—. Vaya, parece que necesitabas eso.

—Bastante, la verdad es que me siento de lo más asqueroso estando aquí.

La señora se rio, con tanta gracia que en verdad no parecía dueña de un club como ese.

—Entonces, ¿para qué viniste con ellos?

—No ibas a dejar pasar a menores de edad, por eso vine con ellos.

—Tienes razón, pero puedes irte y dejármelos a mí.

Eren entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando en la proposición al instante.

—De seguro los vas a embriagar, así que no, gracias.

Ella inhaló de su cigarrillo, dejando salir el humo grisáceo que golpeó de lleno el rostro de Eren.

—Tienes razón, no sería buena idea.

Una chica contoneando sus caderas para Eren se acercó a ambos, posando su brazo por los hombros del moreno.

—Hace rato que no te veía, cariñito.

Jaeger rodó los ojos.

—Lo dices como si fuera uno de tus clientes —replicó en tono hastiado, causando una sonrisa en ambas mujeres.

—Intento hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¿no funciona?

—No, querida, no funciona.

—¿Tampoco funcionaría si es ese chico con el que tienes planeado divertirte?

—¿Levi? Él es una diferente historia.

—¿En qué sentido?

—La manera en que pienso divertirme con él no es nada parecida a la forma que utilicé con otros chicos.

—Suena divertido —dijo la señora, pasándole otra bebida que Eren no se negó a tomar.

—Será divertido —afirmó con el trago amargo de alcohol.

.

.

.

.

.

No lo había notado en el transcurso del mes, pero ahora era obviamente claro.

Eren había salido bastante con todos los del salón, era cercano a todos y cada uno de ellos, siempre tenía un tema de que hablar con cualquiera, hasta con los antisociales.

Pero había otra cosa, una que le molestaba demasiado.

Toda la atención estaba sobre Eren y él, Levi Ackerman, Quarterback del equipo, destacado alumno con excelente promedio, primer lugar de encuestas a chicas sobre atractivo. Él, su gran persona, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con sus amigos y novia.

La vez pasada que tuvo una cita con Petra ella se la pasó pegada al celular, mandando mensajes de texto a Eren. Esa había sido la primera vez en toda su relación en la cual se enfadó por escuchar la risa de su novia.

Y eso no era todo.

Los miembros del equipo, sus amigos cercanos, hasta los malditos maestros parecían adorar al chico castaño que sonreía inocentemente como un estúpido retrasado.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

La luz llegó a él y entendió lo que había tratado de descifrar desde el principio. Él tuvo razón de desconfiar de Eren todo este tiempo.

El maldito planeaba robarle todo, dejarle en las profundidades del infierno como cuando el castaño era un simple cerebrito sin amigos.

Alzó la vista, observando a Jaeger siendo rodeado por toda la clase, su sonrisa luminosa que causó que todo par de ojos estuviera sobre él. Luego, como si Eren supiera qué estaba pasando, miró a Levi, cambiando su tipo de sonrisa a una de total supremacía.

Lo estaba mirando como si él fuera una mísera cucaracha.

Hijo de perra.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren no había tardado en entender la mirada asesina de Levi sobre él. Era de esperarse, se había tardado, pero por fin había entendido lo que había estado tramando.

Era hermoso ver ese tipo de expresión en él, esa ira mezclada con absoluta sorpresa. Ya lo había anticipado, pero el presenciarlo era mejor de lo que había esperado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Petra al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Eren.

—No es nada, solo me preguntaba, ¿te gustaría ir a comer hoy?

Ral parpadeó, algo sorprendida.

—¿Sabes? Tengo novio —dijo en broma, sonriendo.

—Es que encontré este nuevo restaurante, es de un amigo y me dijo que tenía que pasarme por allí, comida italiana.

—Hey, yo también voy —se apuntó Jean, metiéndose en la conversación.

—Suena bien, los acompaño —Marco, quien aún no tenía que irse a su salón, se incluyó.

—Mientras más mejor —dijo una de las porristas, Annie Leonhardt, que a pesar de su seria expresión y humor algo crudo podía llevarse bien con Eren.

—Oh, está bien, será delicioso, lo prometo.

Pero más delicioso era ver cómo Levi se retorcía sabiendo que poco a poco caía en un pozo negro.

Y fue allí cuando se preguntó: ¿cuándo llegaría la confrontación?

.

.

.

.

.

Era suficiente.

Desde el principio no quiso precipitarse y sacar conclusiones demasiado apresuradas, quería esperar el momento exacto para echar de cabeza a ese maldito de cabellera castaña. Pero había llegado a su límite.

Era la quinta vez que Petra cancelaba una cita para salir con Eren Jaeger.

Estaba cansado, ese tipo se estaba metiendo demasiado en su relación con su novia. Así que no le importó buscarlo en toda la preparatoria y cuando finalmente lo encontró, se preparó mentalmente para mandarlo al carajo.

Entró al aula vacía, azotando con fuerza la puerta. Eren lo miró un segundo antes de volver a la lectura de un libro empolvado de la biblioteca, cálculo avanzado.

Ese nerd hijo de puta.

—Lo estás disfrutando, ¿no es cierto? —le cuestionó con tono bajo y peligroso en cuanto estuvo frente a él.

—¿Disfrutando qué? —Eren no despegaba la vista del libro y Levi solo quería lanzar esa cosa para que dejara de parecer tan hipócrita.

Y así lo hizo.

Esta vez Jaeger alzó su mirada, ojos reflejando confusión e inocencia.

Pura mierda.

—Lo estás haciendo, pensé que no serías tan maldito, pero me equivoqué. Lo estás haciendo.

Eren bostezó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Haciendo qué? Tienes que ser más específico.

—¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! ¡Estás excluyéndome de todo!

Bingo. Al parecer gritarle era una manera efectiva para hacerlo reaccionar, porque entonces el moreno se puso de pie, sentándose en el escritorio donde antes posaba su libro.

Se cruzó de piernas y brazos y luego sonrió como un zorro astuto.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto?

—¿Qué más? Les haré saber qué clase de persona eres.

—¿Y te creerán? ¿Te creerán después de que sepan qué clase de persona eres tú?

¿Lo estaba amenazando?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Me pregunto, ¿cómo reaccionarán cuando sepan la cruel manera en la que me rechazaste?

No se atrevería.

¿O sí?

—No me asustas.

—Debería, estamos en una situación donde yo puedo mover un solo dedo para que todos tus amigos y novia te odien de por vida, ¿no lo crees?

Levi apretó la mandíbula, agarrando del cuello de su camisa a Eren, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Para eso regresaste?

Jeager sonrió, inclinando su cabeza levemente a un lado, después acercó su rostro al azabache.

—Quería que sintieras la miseria por la que yo pasé, ¿no es eso justo?

—Estás loco.

—Me importa poco lo que pienses de mí.

Levi lo empujó, soltándolo para que cayera al suelo junto con el escritorio.

—Haz lo que quieras, no funcionará.

Se dio la vuelta, ignorando cómo Eren lo miraba al salir de aula.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, Jaeger no tendría éxito y de eso él se encargaría.

.

.

.

.

.

Petra salió de la sala de maestros, pasando por los pasillos de los salones vacíos. Todos los demás se encontraban en educación física y ella no había asistido debido a su trabajo como presidenta estudiantil.

Estaba algo preocupada por Eren. Él tampoco no fue a la clase, confesando que le dolía la cabeza desde hace un par de horas.

Cuando pasó por la sala de maestros, alcanzó a visitar la enfermería, pidiendo una pastilla para dolor de cabeza. Tendría que buscar a Eren, pero al menos así el castaño se sentiría mejor.

Justo cuando pensó en que tardaría en encontrarlo, un Levi demasiado metido en sus pensamientos pasó a lado suyo. Al verlo tan serio y enfadado decidió no preguntarle qué había pasado. Pero sí se dio la tarea en averiguar de dónde venía.

El aula del club de artes.

Aceleró el paso, entrando al salón. Eren estaba en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza. Acaso… ¿Levi tuvo algo que ver con eso?

Se acercó al chico y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Jaeger no dijo palabra alguna, permaneció en silencio hasta que acabó en la silla.

—Gracias —susurró algo incómodo.

—¿Pasó algo con Levi?

El moreno se removió, luciendo aún más incómodo.

—No sucedió nada.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó ella, sonando preocupada.

—Completamente seguro.

Se escuchaba como una mentira.

—No porque salga con Levi significa que piense que él es un santo, ¿de acuerdo?

Oh, Eren solo había esperado a que dijera algo como eso.

—Es que… no lo sé —desvió la mirada, tratando de verse lo más conflictuado posible.

—Solo dime, Eren.

—Está bien, solo promete que serás tolerante.

Petra sonrió, colocando su mano en el hombro del castaño.

—¿Qué no me conoces bien?

Jaeger se mordió el labio, anticipándose a la posible reacción de la chica.

—Bien, yo ya conocía a Levi, él y yo éramos amigos, entonces…

Poco a poco contaba la historia, observando cómo los ojos de Petra se abrían más y más.

Era una linda expresión.

* * *

 **Y bien, como dije en las advertencias…**

 **EREN HIJO DE PUTA**

 **Pero en fin~**

 **Feliz Navidad chicos y prometo ponerme al corriente COFCOFDUNKELCOFCOF**

 **Nos leemos :v**


End file.
